Captain Falcon
Captain Falcon is the main protagonist of the F-Zero series. He appeared in the 111th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon, where he fought against Johnny Cage from the Mortal Kombat series. He was voiced by Kestin Howard. History Captain Falcon is a racer from the futuristic city of Port Town whose past is shrouded in mystery. He pilots the Blue Falcon in the F-Zero Grand Prix, which he has won twice. Beyond racing, he is quite well-known as an accomplished bounty hunter who has brought in a large number of criminals. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Real Names: Douglas Jay, Andy Summer, Ryu Suzaku *Age: 37 *Height: 203 cm | 6’8” *Weight: 140 kg | 310 lbs *Respected bounty hunter *3+ time F-Zero champion *Favorite food: Tripe Techniques *Falcon Punch **Mighty Falcon Punch **Falcon Dash Punch * Falcon Kick **Falcon Kick Furry **Lightning Falcon Kick * Raptor Boost **Heavy Raptor Boost **Wind-up Raptor Boost * Falcon Dive **Falcon Strike **Explosive Falcon Dive * Knee Smash AKA the Knee of Justice Blue Falcon *Weight: 1,260 kg *Max speed: **Sans boost: 1,100 km/h **With Boost: 1,600 km/h **With Dash Pads: 2,000 km/h * Reactor Might: **Installed within engine **Boost Fire Technique **Power increases among other Reactor Mights *Super Falcon Model **Increased Speed Grip 8 Feats *Beat the Creators in a race *Spotted a sniper miles away *Hurt Black Shadow, who tanked hits from Hyper Zoda *His clone tore up a metal cage *Removed a bomb using speed & precision *Blitzed 3 Death Bots in 0.2 seconds *Defeated Deathborn, Blood Falcon, Black Shadow DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Hey! Did you say YOU'RE the next Falcon? * Only one who can surpass Falcon can become Falcon! Show me your moves! * Falcon Kick! * Yes! * Falcon... Punch! * Wooahh... You... Ugh... Uhd...Who'd...Oagh... Ugh! * know what they say, all's fair in show business. Nobody says that! * Come on! * Boost Fire! * Falcooooon... PUNCH!! * ''Only one can be worthy. '' One Minute Melee Captain Falcon appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Captain Commando from the series of the same name and won. DBX Captain Falcon appeared in Season 2 of DBX, where he fought against Viewtiful Joe from the series of the same name and ended up tying with him. Gallery C_Falcon_6334.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DBX Captain Falcon Death Battle sprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Massive_Blue_Falcon.png|Blue Falcon VioletPerfumedIndochinahogdeer-size_restricted.gif|Falcon Punch Falcon_Punch_Origin.gif|The Falcon Punch, as seen in F-Zero GP Legend FalconKickSSB4.png|Falcon Kick 800px-FalconDiveSSB4.png|Falcon Dive 800px-SSBUWebsiteCaptainFalcon2.jpg|Raptor Boost EF26CC56-26D3-49B6-8D97-C404AE2F40B9.jpeg|Knee Smash Trivia * Captain Falcon is the 25th Nintendo character to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario and King Dedede. ** He is the 14th Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Mario and King Dedede. * Captain Falcon is the seventh non-Fighting Game character to fight against a Fighting Game character, after Mike Haggar, Yoshi, Thor, Pikachu, Guts and Hercule Satan with the next one being Black Canary. * Captain Falcon is the first combatant to originate from a racing game. References * Captain Falcon on Wikipedia * Captain Falcon on the F-Zero Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Human Category:Nintendo Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Draw Category:DBX Loser Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Fire Users Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Metahumans